El chico de al lado
by vale9315
Summary: Ehh…hola. ¿Alguien sabe algo de mi nuevo vecino? ¿El alto y guapo que vino a ayudarme cuando no tenía más remedio que ocuparme de Paco, el gran danés de mi vecina  en coma, la señora Friedlander? ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

(ADAPTACIÓN)

Ehh…hola. ¿Alguien sabe algo de mi nuevo vecino? ¿El alto y guapo que vino a ayudarme cuando no tenía más remedio que ocuparme de Paco, el gran danés de mi vecina en coma, la señora Friedlander? Estoy agradecida. Me refiero a que si James, el sobrino de la señora Friedlander,no hubiera aparecido para hacerse cargo de sacar a pasear al perro, quizá me hubieran despedido por llegar tarde cada dia a mi trabajo como columnista de sociedad del New York Journal. Pero se supone que James Friedlander es un fotógrafo de moda mujeriego y ¿desde cuando un mujeriego es un sobrino tan devoto, tan dispuesto a demostrar que el accidente de su tia fue consecuencia de un acto delictivo? Y si realmente se llama James ¿por qué quiere que lo llame Edward? ¿Cómo se que realmente se trata de James Friedlander y que no le he dado las llaves de la señora F al tipo equivocado? Lo que si sé es que es divertido,cariñoso y guapísimo, con esos ojos…ya saben,los de color verde que hacen que te tiemblen las piernas y se te pare el corazón. Me parece que me he enamorado…o tengo un problema...o las dos cosas. Si alguien puede darme información al respecto le estaré muy pero muy agradecida.

Bella


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece a Meg Cabot

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Recursos Humanos

Asunto: Impuntualidad

Estimada **Isabella Swan :**

Este es un mensaje autorizado del Departamento de Recursos Humanos del _New York Journal_, el periódico gráfico más importante de Nueva York. Según su superior, el **jefe de redacción Aro Vulturi**, su jornada Laboral en el Journal empieza a las **9:00 hs**, lo cual supone que hoy ha llegado **68** minutos tarde. Se trata de la vez **37** que se retrasa más de 20 minutos de lo que va de año, **Isabella Swan**.

En el departamento de Recursos Humanos no nos dedicamos a "perseguir" a los empleados impuntuales, tal como se publicó injustamente en el boletín de trabajadores de la semana pasada. La impuntualidad es un asunto serio y caro que al que se enfrentan los empresarios de toda la nación. Los trabajadores suelen infravalorar la impuntualidad, pero los retrasos constantes pueden ser síntoma de algo grave, como por ejemplo:

Alcoholismo

Ludopatía

Drogadicción

Maltratos en la pareja

Trastornos de Sueño

Depresión Clínica

Y varias afecciones mas. Si padece alguna de las mencionadas, no dude en ponerse en contacto con su representante de Recursos Humanos, **Irina Denalli**. Su representante de Recursos Humanos estará encantada de inscribirla en el programa de Ayuda al Personal de el New York Journal, donde se le asignará un profesional de salud mental que la ayudará a alcanzar todo su potencial.

**Isabella Swan**, en el _New York Journal_ formamos un equipo. Ganamos como equipo y también perdemos como tal. **Isabella Swan** ¿no quiere pertenecer a un equipo ganador? ¡Por favor, esfuércese por llegar puntual al trabajo a partir de ahora!

Atentamente :  
Departamento de Recursos Humanos _, New York Journal_

**Por la presente le recordamos que futuros retrasos pueden conllevar la suspensión o el despido**.

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Alice Brandon

Asunto: Estás metida en un lío

Bella, ¿Dónde estás? He visto a Irina Denalli de Recursos Humanos merodeando por tu cubículo. Me parece que te espera otro mensajito sobre la impuntualidad. ¿Cuántos llevas? ¿Cincuenta?

Esta vez más te vale tener una buena excusa porque Aro ha dicho hace un rato con respecto a las columnistas de sociedad que las hay a patadas y que podía hacer venir a Liz Smith en un santiamén para ocupar tu puesto si le daba la gana. Me parece que lo decía en broma. Es difícil de saber porque la máquina de refrescos está estropeada y todavía no se ha tomado su Mountain Dew. Por cierto, ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Mike? Ha vuelto a poner la música de Wagner en su cubículo. Ya sabes cuánto fastidia a Aro. ¿Volvieron a pelear? ¿Almorzamos mas tarde o qué?

Ali :)

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Mike Newton

Asunto: Anoche

¿Dónde estás Bella? ¿Te vas a comportar como una niña y no vas a aparecer en la oficina hasta que estés segura de que me he marchado? ¿Eso piensas hacer? ¿Podemos sentarnos y hablar como personas adultas?

Mike Newton, Corresponsal senior, _New_ _York Journal_

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Jessica Stanley

Asunto : Mike Newton

Isabella,

No me mal interpretes querida, NO los estaba espiando pero habría que estar CIEGA para no darse cuenta de que anoche en el Pastis le rompiste el carisma a Mike Newton con el bolso. Supongo que ni siquiera me viste; estaba en la barra y miré alrededor porque me pareció oír tu nombre, por cierto…,¿no se supone que tenías que estar cubriendo el desfile de Prada? Y entonces, BUM, las pastillas de menta y los cosméticos de Maybelline salieron volando.

Querida, fue precioso.

La verdad es que tienes una puntería excelente. Pero dudo que Kate Spade diseñara ese bolsito tan divino para utilizarlo como proyectil. Seguro que habría diseñado el cierre más resistente si hubiera sabido que las mujeres iban a soltar mandobles con él como si fuera una raqueta de tenis. En serio querida, tengo que saberlo: ¿Mike y tú han terminado? Es que nunca me pareció que estuvierais hechos el uno para el otro. Me refiero a que, joder, el hombre estaba nominado para los Pulitzer. Aunque, si quieres que te sea sincera, cualquiera podría haber escrito ese artículo sobre el niño etíope. Me pareció muy sensiblero. La parte en la que la hermana vende su cuerpo para que tenga arroz…Por favor, parecía Dickens.

Otra sea que esto no te va a importar, ¿verdad? Porque estoy invitada a la casa que Stephen tiene en los Hamptons y estaba pensando en invitar a Mike para que me prepare un Cosmos. Pero me reprimiré si te vas a poner en plan Joan Collins conmigo.

P.D: Tenías que haber llamado si hoy no pensabas venir, querida. Me parece que te has metido en un lío. He visto a esa especie de gnomo (Irina no sé qué) de Recursos Humanos merodeando por tu mesa hace un rato.

XXXOOO

Jessica

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Aro Vulturi

Asunto: ¿Dónde demonios estás?

¿Dónde demonios estás? Pareces tener la impresión equivocada de que los días libres no se acuerdan de antemano con el jefe. Esto me hace albergar ciertas dudas de que seas una buena columnista. Te veo más bien de documentalista, Swan.

Aro

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Mike Newton

Asunto: Anoche

Esto no es propio de ti Bella. Por el amor de Dios, Bárbara y yo estábamos juntos en una zona de guerra. El fuego antiaéreo explotaba a nuestro alrededor. Creíamos que las fuerzas rebeldes iban a capturarnos en cualquier momento. ¿No lo entiendes?. No significó nada mara mi, Bella, te lo juro.

Dios mío, no tenia que habértelo dicho, Pensaba que eras más adulta. Pero mira que montar el numerito de desaparecer…bueno, nunca me lo habría esperado de una mujer como tú, es todo lo que tengo que decir

Mike

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Alice Brandon

Asunto: Esto no tiene ninguna gracia

Chica, ¿dónde estás? Me estoy empezando a preocupar. ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Espero que no te haya atropellado un autobús o algo así. Pero supongo que si te hubiera pasado alguna desgracia nos habrían avisado. Eso suponiendo que lleves el pase de prensa encima.

Bueno, no me preocupa realmente que estés muerta. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que te despidan y tener que volver a almorzar con Jessica. Me he visto obligada a vómer con ella dado que estas desaparecida en combate, y casi muero, La tía se ha tomado una ensalada sin aliñar ¿entiendes la gravedad del asunto? SIN ALIÑAR. Y luego se ha visto compelida a hacer algún comentario sobre cada cosa que me introducía en la boca. "¿Sabes cuántos gramos de grasa tiene ese frito?" "¿Sabes Alice? Un buen sustituto para la mayonesa es el yogurt desnatado". Me gustaría decirle dónde se puede meter su yogur desnatado. Por cierto, creo que deberías saber que Newton va por ahí diciendo que haces esto por lo que sea que sucediera entre vosotros anoche.

Si lo que te acabo de decir no te hace aparecer por aquí, y rápido, no sé qué te hará venir.

Ali :)

* * *

Para: Aro Vulturi

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: Dónde demonios estaba

Dado que, al parecer, es tan importante para ti e Irina que los empleados rindan cuenta de cada momento que no pasan en la oficina, te haré un resumen detallado de mi paradero mientras estaba inevitablemente ausente.

¿Preparado?¿Ya tienes tu Mountain Dew? Me han dicho que la máquina del Departamento de Arte funciona sin problemas.

La mañana de Bella:

7.15 hs: Suena el despertador. Aprieto el botón de repetición.

7.20 hs: Suena el despertador. Aprieto el botón de repetición

7.25 hs: Suena el despertador. Aprieto el botón de repetición

7.26 hs: Me despierto al oír ladrar al perro de la vecina. Apago el despertador

7.27 hs: Voy al baño tambaleándome. Llevo a cabo mis abluciones matutinas.

7.55 hs: Voy a la cocina tambaleándome. Ingiero alimento en forma de barrita de cereales y el kung-Pao sobrante del restaurante del martes por la noche.

7.56 hs: El perro de la vecina sigue ladrando

7.57 hs: Me seco el pelo con el secador

8:10 hs: Pongo el canal uno para ver el tiempo.

8.11 hs: El perro de la vecina sigue ladrando

8.12 hs: Intento encontrar algo que ponerme de entre el surtido de ropa amontonado en el único armario, tamaño nevera, que tengo en mi estudio.

8.30 hs: Me rindo. Me pongo una falda negra de rayón, una camisa negra de rayón y zapatos planos abiertos detrás.

8.35 hs: Cojo un bolso negro. Busco las llaves.

8:40 hs: Encuentro las llaves en un bolso. Salgo del apartamento.

8.41 hs: Veo que el ejemplar del New York Chronicle de la señora Friedlander (si, Aro, mi vecina está suscrita a nuestro mayor competidor; ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo en que deberíamos hacer algo para atraer lectores de mayor edad?) sigue en el suelo delante de la puerta de su apartamento. Normalmente se levanta a las seis para sacar pasear a su perro y entonces recoge el periódico.

8.42 hs: Me doy cuenta de que el perro de la señora Friedlander sigue ladrando. Llamo a la puerta para asegurarme de que todo marcha bien. (Algunos neoyorquinos sí nos preocupamos por nuestros vecinos, Aro. Tú no lo sabes. claro está, dado que las noticias sobre personas que se preocupan por los demás no venden demasiado. Me he percatado de que las noticias del Journal suelen tratar sobre vecinos que se lían a tiros en vez de pedirse un poco de azúcar.)

8.45 hs: Tras llamar varias veces, la señora Friedlander sigue sin abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, Paco, su gran danés, sigue ladrando con energía renovada .

8.46 hs: Intento abrir la puerta del apartamento de la señora Friedlander. Curiosamente no está cerrada con llave. Entro.

8.47 hs: Me reciben el gran danés y dos gatos siameses. Ni rastro de la señora Friedlander.

8.48 hs: Me encuentro a la señora Friedlander tumbada boca abajo en la alfombra del salón.

¿Entendido Aro? ¿Lo pillas Aro? ¡La señora estaba tendida boca abajo en la alfombra del salón ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer Aro? ¿Llamar a Irina Denalli de Recursos Humanos?. No, Aro. Ese cursillo de socorrismo que nos obligaste a hacer a todos valió la pena. Así fui capaz de descubrir que la señora Friedlander no solo tenía pulso sino que respiraba. Así que llamé al 911 y me quedé con ella hasta que llegó la ambulancia.

Junto con la ambulancia, vinieron unos policías. ¿Y sabes lo que dijo la policía Aro? Dijo que parecía que la señora Friedlander había recibido un golpe desde atrás, Aro. ¡Algún desgraciado golpeó a la anciana en la nuca! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Quién es capaz de hacer eso a una señora de 80 años?. No sé que le está pasando a esta ciudad, si resulta que las ancianitas ya ni siquiera están seguras en su propia casa. Pero te digo que aquí hay una noticia, y creo que yo debería ser quien la redactara. ¿Qué opinas Aro?

Bella

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Aro Vulturi

Asunto: Aquí hay una noticia

La única noticia que hay aquí es la que no he oído. Y sería la noticia de por qué, sólo porque golpearon a tu vecina en la cabeza, no vienes a trabajar o ni siquiera llamas a alguien para decir donde estas.

Esa noticia si me gustaría oírla

Aro.

* * *

Para: Aro Vulturi

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: Dónde estaba

Aro, qué insensible eres. Me encuentro a la vecina tirada boca abajo en el salón, víctima de una brutal agresión y ¿tu crees que lo primero que se me ocurriría sería llamar a la empresa para explicar por que iba a llegar tarde?.

Pues lo siento Aro, pero ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza. ¡Resulta que la señora Friedlander es amiga mía!. Quería ir con ella en la ambulancia pero estaba el problemilla de Paco. O quizá debería decir el problemón de Paco. Paco es el gran danés de la señora Friendlander, Aro. Pesa sesenta kilos,osea mas que yo, y tenía que salir a la calle urgentemente. Así que después de sacarlo le di de comer y de beber e hice lo mismo con Tweedledum y Señor Peepers, los gatos siameses (desgraciadamente Tweedledee murió el año pasado). Mientras estaba en ello, la policía ha comprobado la puerta para ver si encontraban indicios de que la hubieran forzado. Pero no había nada.

¿Sabes que significa eso? Significa que probablemente conocía a su agresor, Aro. ¡Probablemente lo dejó entrar por voluntad propia!. Y lo que es todavía más raro, tenia 276 dólares en metálico en el bolso y ahí estaban. Igual que sus joyas. No fue un robo. Aro, ¿Por qué no crees que aquí hay material para una noticia? Algo va mal, muy mal.

Cuando por fin llegué al hospital me informaron que estaban operando a la señora Friedlander. ¡Los médicos intentaban desesperadamente reducirle la presión causada en el cerebro por un coágulo de sangre enorme que se le había formado bajo el cráneo! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer Aro? ¿Marcharme? La policía no lograba ponerse en contacto con ningún familiar. Soy todo lo que tiene.

Doce horas, tardaron doce horas. Tuve que volver al apartamento dos veces para sacar a Paco a pasear antes incluso de que acabaran la operación. Y cuando terminó, los médicos salieron y me dijeron que la operación no había ido demasiado bien. ¡La señora Friedlander está en coma Aro! Quizás nunca salga de el. Y hasta que eso ocurra, ¿adivina quien tiene que ocuparse de Paco, Tweedledum y Señor Peepers?. Adelante, adivina.

No intento despertar compasión, lo sé, debería haber llamado. Pero el trabajo no era precisamente lo más importante en esos momentos.

Pero escucha, ahora que ya estoy aquí ¿Qué te parece si me dejas escribir algo sobre lo ocurrido? Ya sabes, podríamos enfocarlo desde el punto de vista de andarse con cuidado con quien dejamos entrar en nuestra casa. La policía sigue buscando al pariente más cercano de la señora, su sobrino, creo y cuando lo encuentren podría entrevistarlo. ¿Sabes? La mujer es extraordinaria. Con ochenta años sigue yendo al gimaciotres veces por semana y el mes pasado se fue en avión a Helsinki para una representación de Rings. En serio. Su marido era Henri Friedlander, el millonario de del auto cierre. Ya sabes, el auto cierre ese que llevan las bolsas de basura. Tiene una fortuna valorada por lo menos en seis o siete millones.

Vamos Aro, déjame intentarlo. No puedes tenerme dedicada a cotilleos de Página Diez eternamente

Bella

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Aro Vulturi

Asunto: No puedes tenerme dedicada a los cotilleos de la Página Diez

Sí puedo

¿Sabe por qué? Porque soy el jefe de redacción de este periódico y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Además Swan, te necesitamos en la Página Diez. ¿Quieres saber por qué te necesitamos en la Página Diez? Porque lo cierto es, Swan, que te importa. Te importan las batallas legales de Winona Ryder. Te importa que Harrison Ford se sometiera a un peeling químico. Te importan los pechos de Courtney Love y si son o no de silicona.

Reconócelo, Swan. Te importa.

Lo otro no es ninguna noticia Swan. Cada di agolpean a viejecitas en la cabeza para robarles el cheque de la Seguridad social. Hay una cosa llamada teléfono. La próxima vez, úsala, capisce?

Ahora pásame el manuscrito del desfile de Prada.

Aro.

* * *

Para: Aro Vulturi

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: No me importan los pechos de Courtney Love…

…y te arrepentirás de no dejarme escribir la noticia de Friedlander Aro. Créeme, ahí hay algo, lo presiento

Y por cierto, Harrison NUNCA se sometería a un peeling químico.

Bella

P.D: ¿ Y a quien no le importa Winona Ryder? Con lo mona que es. ¿No quieres que la pongan en libertad Aro?

* * *

Para: Recursos Humanos

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: Mi impuntualidad

Estimados recursos humanos:

¿Qué puedo decir? Me han pillado. Supongo que mi

Alcoholismo

Drogadicción

Ludopatía

Maltratos en la pareja

Trastornos del sueño

Depresión clínica

Y unos cuantos problemas más me han hecho tocar fondo. ¡Por favor inscríbanme en un Programa de Ayuda al Personal de inmediato! Si puede ser, asígnenme a un loquero que se parezca a Brendan Fraser y que lleve a cabo las sesiones de terapia sin camisa, sería todo un detalle.

Porque el principal trastorno que sufro es ser una mujer de veintisiete años que vive en Nueva York y no es capaz de encontrar a un hombre que valga la pena. Un hombre que no me engañe, no viva con su madre y que lo primero que haga el domingo por la mañana no sea leer la sección de Cultura del Chronicle. No sé si me explico. ¿Es mucho pedir?

A ver si el programa de Ayuda al Personal me arregla todo eso.

Bella Swan

Columnista de la Página Diez

New York Journal.

* * *

Holaaa! Gracias a todos los que entran a leer, en el libro aparecen los e-mails de cada personaje pero cuando lo publico no aparece ,me gustaría saber si les gusta la historia y si quieren que la continue, saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece a Meg Cabot

* * *

Para: Mike Newton

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: ¿Podemos sentarnos a hablar como personas adultas?

No hay nada de qué hablar. De verdad, Mike. Siento haberte lanzado el bolso. Fue una reacción infantil que lamento profundamente.

Y no quiero que pienses que el motivo por el que rompemos tiene algo que ver por Bárbara. En serio, Mike lo nuestro había terminado mucho antes de que me contaras lo de Bárbara. Reconozcámoslo, somos demasiado distintos. A ti te gusta Stephen Hawking y a mi Stephen King.

Sabes que nunca habría funcionado.

Bella

* * *

Para: Jessica Stanley

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: Mike Newton

No le tiré el bolso. Se me cayó de la mano al ir a tomar la bebida y, sin querer salió disparado por el aire y le dio a Mike en el ojo.

Y si lo quieres ,Jessica , te lo puedes quedar

Bella

Para: Alice Brandon

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: Donde estaba

Está bien, está bien, tenía que haber llamado. Lo ocurrido fue una pesadilla. Pero alucina. Esto no te lo vas a creer. Mike me puso los cuernos en Kabul.

Eso es, y no adivinarás con quién, en serio, por mucho que lo intentes no lo adivinarás. De acuerdo, te lo diré: Bárbara Bellerieve.

Ajá. Has leído bien: Bárbara Bellerieve, respetada corresponsal senior de la cadena ABC, reciente presentadora del programa de noticias 24/7 y votada como una de las cincuenta personas más guapas de la revista _People_ del mes pasado.

¿Puedes creer que se acostara con MIKE? Me refiero a que podría haberse enrollado con George Clooney, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué le vería a MIKE?

No es que no sospechara. Siempre pensé que los artículos que mandó por correo electrónico durante el mes que estuvo como enviado especial eran demasiado pagados de sí mismos.

¿Sabes cómo lo descubrí? ¿Lo sabes? Él me lo DIJO. Estaba "preparado para llegar al siguiente nivel de intimidad" conmigo (tienes tres oportunidades para adivinar qué nivel es ÉSE)y que para ello consideraba que debía "confesar". Dijo que desde que pasó lo ha "carcomido la culpa" y que todo eso "no significó nada".

Cielos, menudo imbécil. Me cuesta creer que haya desperdiciado tres meses de mi vida con él.

¿Es que no hay por ahí ningún hombre que valga la pena? A parte de Jasper , claro está Alice, te juro que tu novio es el último hombre bueno que hay en la tierra. ¡El último! Aférrate a él y no le dejes escapar porque, créeme, lo de ahí fuera es una jungla

Bella

P.D: Hoy no puedo almorzar contigo. Tengo que ir a casa y sacar a pasear al perro de mi vecina.

P.P.D: No preguntes, es una larga historia

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Alice Brandon

Asunto: Ese imbécil

Mira, el chico te ha hecho un favor. Sé sincera, Bella. ¿Realmente te imaginabas que tenían un futuro como pareja? Me refiero a que fuma en PIPA, por el amor de Dios. ¿Y qué es eso de tanta música clásica? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Harold Bloom?

No. Es periodista, igual que todos nosotros. No va por ahí escribiendo obras literarias. ¿Por qué tiene ese busto de Shakespeare encima del monitor?

El tío es un fantasma y lo sabes Bella. Por eso, a pesar de llevar tres meses saliendo con él nunca se han acostado.

¿Recuerdas?

Al :)

* * *

Para: Alice Brandon

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: Ese imbécil

Nunca me he acostado con él por culpa de la perilla. ¿Cómo iba a acostarme con alguien que parece Robin Hood?. No me quería lo suficiente como para afeitársela.

¿Qué tengo de malo Ali? ¿Ni siquiera valgo como para que se afeiten por mi?

Bella

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De : Alice Brandon

Asunto: Ese imbécil

Deja de compadecerte por ti misma Bella. Sabes que eres hermosa. Está claro que el hombre padece de un trastorno psíquico. Deberíamos mandarlo con Irina Denalli.

¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar hoy? No te preocupes, no pretendo ir a una hamburguesería. Si en dos meses no logro llegar al talle 40, no hay boda. Todas las mujeres de mi familia se han casado con ese traje de novia de mi madre. No quiero ser la primera Brandon que no se puede abrochar el vestido.

Ali

* * *

Para: Alice Brandon

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: Almuerzo

No puedo almorzar. Tengo que ir a casa y pasear al perro de la señora Friedlander.

¿Te has enterado de las ultimas noticias? Chris Noth y Winona.

Va enserio. Les vieron besándose delante del Crunch Fitness Center de Lafayette Street. ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan ciega? ¿No se da cuenta que no es bueno para ella? Mira lo que hizo a la pobre Sarah Jessica Parker en _Sexo en Nueva York._

Bella

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Alice Brandon

Asunto: La vida real

Bella, siento tener que decírtelo pero Sexo en Nueva York es una serie de ficción. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de algo llamado series de televisión? Si, son ficticias. Lo que sucede en ellas no refleja la vida real. Por ejemplo, en la vida real Sarah Jessica Parker está casada con Matthew Broderick y por eso lo que el personaje de Chris Noth le hiciera al personaje de ella en la seria no ocurrió realmente.

Es decir, me parece que tendrías que preocuparte menos por Winona y más por ti.

Ali

* * *

Para: Bella Swan; Alice Brandon

De: Marco Grabowski

Muy bien chicas, agarraos fuerte. Tengo lo que preguntaron. Los aumentos de sueldo para el año que viene. No ha sido fácil.

Si le cuentan a alguien de dónde han sacado la información las acusaré a las dos de ludópatas y las meterán en un Programa de Ayuda al Personal en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Allí va:

**Nombre, Cargo, Sueldo**

**Peter Hargrave Director $120.000**

**Aro Vulturi Jefe de redacción $85.000**

**Jessica Stanley Redactora de moda $75.000**

**Mike Newton Corresponsal Jefe $75.000**

**Alice Brandon Crítica gastronómica $45.000**

**Isabella Swan Columnista Pág. 10 $45.000**

**Irina Denali Adm. Recursos Humanos $45.000**

Lean y lloren chicas.

Marco Grabowski , Programador informático, _New York Journal_

Para: Bella Swan

* * *

De: Alice Brandon

Asunto: CONFIDENCIAL

No me puedo creer que Irina Denali gane lo mismo que nosotras. ¿En qué consiste su trabajo? Se sienta a escuchar a la gente quejarse de su seguro dental.

Me sorprende lo de Jessica. Pensaba que ganaba más. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo se las apaña para comprar pañuelos de Hermés con sólo 75.000 dólares anuales?

Ali

* * *

Para: Alice Brandon

De: Isabella Swan

Asunto: CONFIDENCIAL

¿Estás de broma? Irina es de familia rica. ¿Nunca la has oído hablar sobre sus vacaciones en Newport?. Iba a pedirle a Mike que saliéramos a tomar una copa de "perdón" después del trabajo, NO para volver con el sino para que pare de una vez con Wagner, pero ahora que veo que gana mucho más que yo, ni siquiera soporto mirarlo. SÉ que escribo mejor que él. Así que ¿Por qué gana el 75.000 dólares al año mientras yo sigo ganando 45.000 dedicándome a los desfiles de moda y los estrenos de cine?

Bells

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Alice Brandon

Asunto: CONFIDENCIAL

Pues…¿Por qué se te dan bien? Me refiero a los desfiles de Moda y los estrenos de cine

Ali.

P.D: Tengo que escribir sobre ese nuevo restaurante de pato pequinés en Mott. Acompáñame.

* * *

Para: Alice Brandon  
De: Bella Swan

Asunto: Almuerzo

No puedo, ya sabes que no puedo. Tengo que sacar a pasear a Paco.

Bella

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Alice Brandon

Asunto: Almuerzo y ese perro

Ok, ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? Me refiero a lo tuyo con el perro. No puedo y a almorzar sola todos los días. ¿Quién va a evitar que me coma una hamburguesa doble con queso?.

Va enserio. Esto del perro está acabando conmigo.

Ali

* * *

Para: Alice Brandon

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: Almuerzo y ese perro

¿Qué quieres que haga, Alice? ¿Dejar al pobre perro encerrado en el apartamento hasta que reviente? Ya sé que no te van mucho los perros pero sé compasiva. Es sólo hasta que la señora Friedlander mejore.

Bella

P.D: Noticia fresca: Harrison Ford y su mujer vuelven a estar juntos. Te lo juro. Acaba de llamar su publicista. Me alegro por los niños, ¿sabes? Al fin y al cabo son lo que importa.

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Alice Brandon

Asunto: Es solo hasta que la señora Friedlander mejore

¿Y cuándo va a ser ESO? Aquí en el planeta tierra llamando a Bella. Regresa, la mujer está en COMA. ¿entendido? Está COMATOSA. Creo que tienes que tomar alguna decisión sobre las mascotas de la mujer. Eres un FELPUDO. Una mujer COMATOSA te está utilizando de FELPUDO.

Seguro que tiene algún familiar, Bella, ENCUENTRALO. Además, la gente no debería tener un gran danés en una ciudad. Es una crueldad.

Ali

P.D: Eres la única persona que conozco a quien le sigue importando que Harrison Ford se reconcilie con su mujer , Déjalo chica.

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Charlie y Renée Swan

Asunto: Lauren Mallory

Isabella, cariño, soy mamá. ¡Tu padre y yo ya tenemos correo electrónico! ¿no es fantástico? Ahora puedo escribirte y a lo mejor contestas, para variar.

Era broma querida.

Bueno, tu padre y yo hemos pensado que te interesaría saber que Lauren Mallory…Te acuerdas de Lauren, ¿no?, la hija pequeña del doctor Mallory. Era tu dentista. ¿Y no fue Lauren la reina de ex alumnos de tu último curso del instituto? Bueno pues ¡Lauren se acaba de casar! ¡Si! Salió en el periódico.

Y ¿sabes qué Isabella? Ahora el _Duane County Register_ está on the line…Oh, papa dice que es ON LINE, no on the line. Bueno lo que sea, me hago un lio.

Bueno, el anuncio de la boda de Lauren está ON LINE, así que te lo mando, con eso que llaman archivo adjunto. Espero que te guste querida. ¡se ha casado con un medico de Westchester! Bueno, siempre supimos que encontraría un buen partido. Con esa melena rubia tan bonita. Y además se licenció summa cum laude den Princeton. Luego estudió derecho. Impresionante.

No es que ser periodista tenga nada malo. ¡Los periodistas son tan importantes como los abogados! Y sabe Dios que todos necesitamos leer unos cuantos cotilleos de vez en cuando. Por cierto ¿te has enterado de lo de Ted Turner con Marta Stewart? Me quedé de piedra.

Bueno ¡a disfrutar! Y que no se te olvide cerrar la puerta con llave por la noche. Tu padre y yo nos preocupamos por ti, que vives sola en la gran ciudad.

Hasta pronto.

Mamá

Archivo adjunto: (Foto glamurosa de una pareja de novios)

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Jessica Stanley

Asunto: Madres

Querida, cuando he oído esos gritos de angustia desde tu cubículo he pensado que, como poco, Tom Cruise debía de haber salido por fin del armario. Pero Alice me dice que es porque acabas de recibir un mensaje de correo electrónico de tu madre.

No sabes que bien te entiendo. Qué contenta estoy de que mi madre esté siempre demasiado borracha como para aprender a utilizar un teclado. Te sugiero encarecidamente que envíes a tus queridos padres una caja de Campari y sanseacabó. Créeme, es la única forma de mantenerlos calladitos sobre el temido asunto "C". Como en "¿Por qué no te has C todavía? Todas tus amigas están C. Ni siquiera intentas C. ¿Quieres que muera sin tener nietos?".

Como si a mí se me hubiera pasado nunca por la cabeza PARIR. Supongo que una criaturita con buenos modales de seis años no estaría mal, pero es que resulta que no LLEGAN así. Hay que ENSEÑARLES.

Agotador, comprendo tu angustia.

XXXOOO

Jessi

P.D: ¿Has visto que Mike se ha afeitado? Qué lástima. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tenía un mentón tan enclenque.

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Irina Denali

Asunto: Programa de Ayuda al Personal

Estimada señorita Swan:

Tal vez le parezca divertido restarle importancia al Programa de Ayuda al Personal del Departamento de Recursos Humanos, pero le aseguro que hemos ayudado a muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo en momentos duros y difíciles. A través del asesoramiento y la terapia, todos han conseguido encontrarle sentido y provecho a la vida. Me resulta desalentador que menosprecie un programa que tanto ha hecho por tantas personas.

Tenga en cuenta que hemos guardado una copia de su último mensaje de correo en su archivo de Personal y que su superior lo tendrá a su disposición durante la siguiente revisión de rendimiento

Irina Denali

Administradora de Recursos Humanos

_New York Journal_

* * *

Para: Irina Denali

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: Programa de Ayuda al Personal

Estimada señorita Denali:

Lo que me parece desalentador es el hecho de que haya recurrido a usted y al resto de los administradores de Recursos Humanos y que en vez de recibir la ayuda que tanta falta me hace, me rechacen de forma tan brutal. ¿Insinúa que mi estado crónico de mujer soltera no merece ayuda? ¿Tengo que decirle lo desmoralizador que resulta comprar comida preparada para uno cada noche en el Food Emporium? ¿Y qué le parece tener que pedir sólo una porción de pizza? ¿No cree que, porción tras porción, va disminuyendo mi autoestima?.

¿Y qué me dice de la ensalada? ¿Tiene idea de cuantos kilos de lechuga he ingerido en un intento por mantener la talla 40 para atraer a un hombre? ¿Por mucho que vaya en contra de cada una de las fibras de mi actitud feminista satisfacer las convenciones misóginas presentes en la cultura occidental y que insisten en que el atractivo equivale a la talla de cintura de mujer?

Si pretende decir que ser soltera en la ciudad de New York no es una discapacidad, entonces le sugiero que visite una tienda de comida preparada en Manhattan un sábado por la noche. ¿Quiénes abarrotan el bufé de ensaladas?

Eso es, las chicas solteras.

Sea realista, Irina. Ahí afuera hay una jungla. Mata o muere. Solo le sugiero que usted, como experta en salud mental, acepte esa realidad y haga algo.

Isabella Swan

Columnista de la Página Diez

_New York Journal_

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Aro Vulturi

Asunto: Para ya

Deja de tomarle el pelo a Irina Denali de Recursos Humanos. Ya sabes que no tiene sentido del humor,

Si tienes tanto tiempo libre, ven a verme. Te daré un montón de trabajo. El tío de necrológicas acaba de largarse.

Aro.

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Mike Newton

Asunto: Perdóname

No sé por dónde empezar. En primer lugar, no soporto esto, te preguntaras que es "esto".

Te lo diré: "Esto" es estar todo el día aquí sentado viéndote en el cubículo, sabiendo que has dicho que no quieres volver a hablar conmigo.

"Esto" es verte caminar hacia mí, pensando que quizá hayas cambiado de idea y que pases por mi lado sin ni siquiera mirar en mi dirección.

"Esto" es saber que saldrás de aquí al final de la jornada, que no tendré ni idea de dónde estarás ni qué harás, y que trascurrirá un montón de horas antes de que aparezcas por aquí al día siguiente.

"Esto" es ¿o debería decir "estas son"?, las incontables horas durante las que mi mente me abandona y te sigue por la puerta, te sigue en un viaje que no lleva a ninguna parte, justo donde empecé, aquí sentado pensando en "esto".

Mike Newton

Corresponsal Senior

_New York Journal _

* * *

Para: Mike Newton

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: "Esto"

Ha sido muy conmovedor Mike. ¿Alguna vez te has planteado ganarte la vida escribiendo novelas?

En serio. Creo que tienes mucho talento

Bella

* * *

Para: Alice Brandon

De: Jasper Hale

Asunto: Tengo correo electrónico

¡Ali! ¡Mira! ¡Tengo correo electrónico!

¿No te parece fantástico?. Bueno he pensado en mandarte un saludo. ¡Ahora podemos pasarnos el día enviándonos mensajes de correo electrónico!

¿Cómo vas vestida? ¿Cómo es que nunca llevas al trabajo el bustier que te compré? ¿Quieres saber cuáles son las sugerencias para la cena?

Puntas de espárragos envueltas en salmón

Cangrejo

Sopa de langosta

Pasta a la putanesca

Salmonetes con salsa de orrechiette

Filete mignon

Créme brulée

Te guardaré un poco de sopa.

Oye, por cierto, mi tío Giovanni ha montado una fiesta de compromiso el fin de semana que viene. Nada lujos, una reunión al aire libre junto a la piscina en su casa de Long Island. ¡Así que resérvate el sábado!

Te quiero

Jasper

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Alice Brandon

Asunto: Otra

Mira, el tío de Jasper, nos ha montado una fiesta de compromiso (si, otra) y te lo digo ahora mismo, TIENES QUE VENIR. En serio Bella, no me veo capaz de soportar a otro montón de Salerno sin ti. Ya sabes como son.

Y habrá piscina. Ya sabes que van a tirarme al agua. Lo sabes perfectamente.

Dime que vendrás y evita que me humillen. POR FAVOR.

Ali :O

P.D: Y no me vengas otra vez con al excusa del dichoso PERRO

* * *

Para: Alice Brandon

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: No puedo

Sabes que no puedo ir. ¿Cómo me voy a ir hasta Long Island cuando tengo que pensar en Paco? Sabes que tiene que salir cada cuatro o cinco horas. Se me están gastando las Steve Madden de tanto ir y venir entre la oficina y mi bloque de apartamentos, intentando llegar a tiempo para sacarlo. Me resulta imposible ir hasta Long Island. El pobrecillo podría explotar.

Bella

P.D: Vivica, ya sabes, la súper model y última mujer florero para Donald Trump, ¡lo ha dejado! ¡En serio! ¡Ha dejado a Donald! Él ha declarado que estaba destrozado y ella ha desaparecido del mapa.

Pobrecillos, la verdad es que pensaba que esta vez iba a funcionar.

* * *

Para: Bella Swan

De: Alice Brandon

Asunto: Paco

Oye, esto es ridículo. Bella, no puedes dejar de vivir solo porque resulta que tu vecina está en coma. De verdad, esa mujer debe de tener algún pariente que cuide de ese perro estúpido. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo TÚ?.

Ya has hecho suficiente, por el amor de Dios. Probablemente le salvaste la vida. Deja que otra persona se ocupe de Paco y sus necesidades.

Va enserio. Yo no me meto en esa piscina sola. Si tú no encuentras al pariente más cercano de esa mujer, lo encontraré yo.

Ali

P.D: Perdona, entiendo que te preocupes por Winona, pero ¿por Donald? Y Vivica, ¿la chica del Wonderbra de Victoria's Secret? Lo arreglaran, créeme.

* * *

Para: Alice Brandon

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: Paco

Para ti es fácil decir que otra persona se ocupe de Paco. Lo que yo me pregunto es: ¿QUIÉN?.

El único pariente vivo de la señora Friedlander es su sobrino James y ni siquiera la policía ha sido capaz de localizarlo para contarle lo ocurrido. Sé que vive en la ciudad pero su número de teléfono no figura en el listín. Al parecer, es un fotógrafo con mucho futuro que expone en el Whitney o algo así. Por lo menos, eso decía su tía. Y está muy solicitado entre las mujeres…,de ahí que el número no salga en la guía, supongo que para que los maridos de las mujeres no lo localicen.

Y, por supuesto, su tía no tiene el número anotado en ningún sitio porque seguro que se lo sabía de memoria.

De todos modos, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo llevar al pobre a una perrera. Ya está bastante afectado por el hecho de que su dueña esté…,bueno ya sabes. ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo encerrado en una jaula por ahí? Créeme Ali, si lo mirases a los ojos, tú tampoco podrías. Es la cosa más dulce que he visto en mi vida, incluyendo a mis sobrinos.

Si fuera un hombre me casaría con él. Te lo juro.

Bells

* * *

Para: Alice Brandon

De: Jasper Hale

Asunto: ¿Cómo que no vienes?

Alice, TIENES que venir, La fiesta es para TI. Bueno para ti y para mí. No puedes no venir.

Y no vengas con eso de que no quieres que mi familia te vea en bikini. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estás como un tren? ¿Te crees que me importa la talla que lleves? Estás mas buena que el pan, chica.

Solo que tendrías que ponerte más seguido las tangas que te compré.

No entiendo que cambia por el hecho de que Bella venga o no. ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que hacer todo juntas? Es absurdo.

Además si estás tan preocupada por eso, diles que tienes una infección en el oído y que no puedes meterte en el agua. No entiendo a las mujeres. De verdad que no.

Jasper

* * *

Para: Bella Swan; Alice Brandon

De: Jessica Stanley

Asunto: Su problemilla

Queridas:

El de lo contrario me habría apuntado (realmente tendríamos que hablar con alguien sobre los estrechos que son los baños). Menos mal que Jimmy, ya saben, el chico nuevo de los faxes, es increíblemente flexible porque si no, nunca lo habríamos conseguido ;)

En primero lugar Bella, querida, James Friedlander no expuso cualquier foto en el Whitney, lo cual sabrías si alguna vez te aventurases fuera de Blockbuster el tiempo suficiente para apreciar la cultura de verdad. Expuso un autorretrato increíble para Bienal, en el que aparecía en cueros. Si quieren que les sea sincera, ese hombre es un genio de la fotografía.

Aunque quizás no sea ahí donde reside su verdadero talento, a juzgar por esa foto…,no sé si me entienden. Estoy convencida de que sí.

Bueno, por razones que no alcanzo a entender, ha decidido rebajar su talento prostituyéndose con sesiones fotográficas, como, por ejemplo, el especial bañadores de _Sport Illustrated_ del invierno pasado. Y creo que termina de acabar el catálogo de Navidad de Victoria's Secret.

Lo único que tienen que hacer, nenas, es ponerse en contacto con esas presuntas publicaciones y estoy convencida de que sabrán cómo hacerle llegar un mensaje.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento.

XXXOOO

Jessica

P.D: Oh, Bella, en cuanto a Mike. Mira, ¿puedes lanzarle un hueso? En el plan que está no me sirve de nada. Y con tanto Wagner me está entrando migraña.

* * *

Para: Alice Brandon

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: James Friedlander

Hey, gracias a Jessica ¡creo que al final he localizado a James Friedlander!

Parece que nadie tiene su número pero tengo una dirección de correo electrónico. Ayúdame a escribirle un mensaje. Ya sabes que suplicar no se me dé bien.

Bella

* * *

Para: James Friedlander

De: Bella Swan

Asunto: Su tía

Estimado señor Friedlander:

Espero que reciba este mensaje. Probablemente no sepa que hace varios días que la policía intenta ponerse en contacto con usted. Siento informarle que su tía, Helen Friedlander, está gravemente herida. Ha sido víctima de una agresión en su apartamento.

Ahora mismo se encuentra en estado crítico en el Hospital Beth Israel de aquí, de Nueva York. Desgraciadamente está en coma y los médicos no saben si llegará a recuperarse.

Por favor, señor Friedlander, si recibe este mensaje llámeme lo antes posible al móvil (917-555-2123) o, si lo prefiere, envíeme un mensaje de correo electrónico. Tenemos que hablar de la mejor forma de cuidar de los animales de su tía mientras ella está en el hospital.

Sé que, teniendo en cuenta la gravedad del estado de su tía, eso es lo que menos le preocupará, pero me extrañaría que, sabiendo lo mucho que su tía quiere a los animales, no tuviera usted algún tipo de plan para esta clase de situaciones. Soy su vecina (la del departamento 15 B) y he estado sacando a Paco a pasear y he cuidado de los gatos, pero me temo que mi horario no me permite dedicarme a los animales a jornada completa. El hecho de ocuparme de Paco está afectando mi rendimiento en el trabajo.

Por favor, póngase en contacto conmigo lo antes posible

Isabella Swan

* * *

Hola! Siento la tardanza, actualizaré mas seguido. Un Beso grande! :)


End file.
